


Bargain

by sowell



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowell/pseuds/sowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a beautiful...something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargain

Sakura was elbow deep in her weapons chest when Karin burst in.  
  
“Your…stupid… _husband_ ,” Karin growled, “is all over Sasuke.”  
  
Sakura blinked. “What?”  
  
“They’re out on the training field, and they’re  _not training_.”  
  
“They’re…what?”  
  
“Doing…something else!” Karin forced out, red-faced. “How am I supposed to help Sasuke re-build his clan when that stupid blond idiot is following Sasuke around everywhere and  _doing things_  with him and…”  
  
Sakura was laughing at her. This stupid, pink,  _soft_ girl that Sasuke spoke so gently to – that Sasuke smiled at  _still_ – was laughing at her.  
  
Karin reached for her shuriken, and then the world turned upside down.  
  
She wasn’t sure exactly how it happened, but Sakura had knocked her flat on her back, two hands around her wrists, her thighs trapped between Sakura’s. Sakura’s green eyes were flinty, and she didn’t look soft anymore.  
  
“I understand,” she said coolly. “A lot better than you.”  
  
“Bitch,” Karin spat. “Get off me.” Her shuriken were still hanging uselessly off her fingers, and her hair trapped under her pinned wrists. The hair she’d cropped short and shaggy the day after she met Sasuke’s old teammates.  
  
“Naruto and Sasuke are Naruto and Sasuke,” Sakura continued, “and if you try and get between them, you’ll only end up pushing Sasuke away.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Karin said, and those words  _didn’t_  sting, and she  _didn’t_  care that she’d never been part of their stupid Team 7, and she was going to claw every hair out of  _that bitch’s_  head as soon as she could figure out a way to get up.  
  
And then Sakura smiled down at her, and Karin stopped squirming, because really, the smile was a little stunning. She’d heard of smiles like that, but never really seen one until she met Sakura Haruno. She hadn’t known a simple tilt of the lips could make her go warm all over, could halfway blind her with its brightness.  
  
She thought, just for a second, that she could understand why Sasuke had let this particular girl into his heart.  
  
“Sasuke cares about you,” Sakura said. “That has to be enough, with him.” Her voice turned wry. “He’s trusting you with his precious Uchiha sperm, isn’t he? That says something.”  
  
“Like he has any left after… _doing that_  with Naruto,” Karin muttered.  
  
Sakura eased back, green eyes thoughtful. Karin thought about punching her, but really – the medic was awfully fast, and she had no desire to end up on her back again.  
  
Karin straightened her glasses and sat up with a huff. “I don’t  _like_ you,” she told Sakura  
  
“Mutual,” Sakura agreed.  
  
“And I don’t like Naruto,” Karin said.  
  
Sakura’s smile was tight. “Sasuke does.”  
  
Karin tucked her shuriken back into her pack. “I know,” she said in a low voice. Sakura watched her out of those eyes that could go from spring leaves to sea glass and back again in the space of a second.  
  
“So…what?” Karin said bitterly. “I just…learn to live with it? I just deal with the fact that my husband is fucking yours, and that he’s still halfway in lo – ” she tripped over the word  _love_ , backtracked. “Still obsessed with protecting you and him and his stupid team?”  
  
Sakura stepped forward and kissed her on the mouth.  
  
Karin froze.  
  
“Yes,” Sakura murmured against her lips, and she tasted as sweet as fruit, sweeter than she looked, and nothing Karin had experienced in Sound had prepared her for someone like that.  
  
“We live with it,” Sakura continued. “Because in the end, Sasuke chose you, and I'm barely a speck on Naruto's radar when Sasuke’s around, and it’s my husband who’s fucking someone else, too.” Her hand came up to touch Karin’s cheek.  
  
“I’m not a lesbian,” Karin said, but her voice didn’t sound all that convincing. Sakura’s fingertips were very, very gentle against her skin.  
  
“Neither am I,” Sakura said. “Does it really matter?”  
  
“What is this?” Karin asked. “Because I’m not interested in some Konoha love-and-share ritual. I don’t want in to your little group.”  
  
Sakura kissed her again, and Karin parted her lips this time, letting the other girl’s tongue slip in. Sakura kissed her for endless moments, tilting her head, cupping her jaw, stroking her face. The lips moved gently, persistently against hers, until Karin began to kiss back.  
  
“Think of it as revenge,” Sakura whispered when she broke away. Karin realized she was panting. “Or think of it as making our own fun. We can tell them, or we can keep it a secret. It’s up to us. They have no say here.”  
  
“I still don’t like you,” Karin said. Her voice sounded raspy.  
  
“Mutual,” Sakura said, and Karin could hear the laughter in her voice.  
  
“But you have nice hair,” Karin conceded. “And you’re not a totally useless kunoichi.”  
  
“I like your hot pants,” Sakura said, and slid a leg between them.


End file.
